headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Scream Queens: The Final Girl(s)
"The Final Girl(s)" is the thirteenth episode of season one of the dark comedy series Scream Queens. The episode was directed by Brad Falchuk with a script written by Falchuk and series co-creators Ryan Murphy and Ian Brennan. It first aired on the FOX Network on Tuesday, December 8th, 2015 at 9:00 pm. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Barry Berg - Producer * Alexis Martin Woodall - Executive producer * Ian Brennan - Executive producer * Brad Falchuk - Executive producer * Ryan Murphy - Executive producer * James Williams - Co-producer * Jeff Dickerson - Associate producer Notes & Trivia * Scream Queens was created by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. * "The Final Girl(s)" redirects to this page. * This episode originally aired on the same night as "Dorkus". * This episode is rated TV-14 (LSD). * This episode is production code number 1AYD13. TV IV; Scream Queens, "The Final Girl(s) * This episode has a running time of 43 minutes. * This episode had a viewership of 2.526 million people during its initial broadcast. TV IV; Scream Queens, Season 1 * Actor Diego Boneta is credited in this episode, but his character does not make an appearance. * Actor Lucien Laviscount is credited in this episode, but his character does not make an appearance. * Actor Nick Jonas is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode, even though he only provides the voice for his character, Boone Clemens. * Actress Niecy Nash is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Co-producer James E. Williams is credited as James Williams in this episode. * Actor Dalton E. Gray is credited as Dalton Gray in this episode. * Chanel Oberlin is on trial for eleven counts of murder for the deaths of Caulfield, Sam, Roger, Doger, Miss Bean, Deaf Taylor Swift, Chanel #2, Coney, Jennifer, Earl Grey, and Pete Martinez. Chanel #3 and Chanel #5 are on trial for eleven counts of felony accessory to murder. Timeline * The main storyline takes place in December, 2015. * Flash-forward scenes in this episode take place in January and May, 2016. * Flashback scenes take place in December, 1995, June, 1998, and 2000. The 2000 scenes featured Hester and Boone as young children. Allusions * "Final girl" refers to a character archetype often utilized in the slasher sub-genre. Also known as the "survivor girl", the Final girl is the would-be victim of a slasher who not only survives the assailant's attack, but is also responsible for defeating him. The psychology behind the Final girl trope implies that the woman can only defeat her opponent by adopting masculine characteristics and killing him with some sort of phallic symbol. The film Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon goes into great detail explaining what the Final girl syndrome is and how it applies to horror films. Actress Jamie Lee Curtis was the "Final Girl" in the first two Halloween films. Unanswered questions * What is the final fate of Chanel Oberlin? Did a Red Devil killer really attack her in the institution? Or is she just having a nightmare? Stay tuned to season two to learn the answer. * Who is the Red Devil killer at the end of the episode? Assuming that the final scene actually takes place and is not a dream or a delusion, the identity of this killer is called into question. Could it be one of the other Chanels? Red Devil killers As per the season finale, the confirmed Red Devil killers presented in season one are as follows: * Gigi Caldwell * Boone Clemens * Hester Ulrich * Pete Martinez Season One R.I.P. The bids farewell to the following idiots poor souls who have lost their lives in season one of Scream Queens. * Boone Clemens * Caulfield * Chanel #2 * Coney * Dodger * Earl Grey * Gigi Caldwell * Jennifer * Mandy Greenwell * Miss Bean * Pete Martinez * Predator Lez * Red Devil mascot * Roger * Steven Munsch * Sophia Doyle See also External Links References Category:Scream Queens/Season 1 episodes Category:2015 television episodes Category:Scream Queens episodes